The Greatest Battle is the one Within
by sagiangel
Summary: The Sith are out of control and now they need one thing to achieve total domination...a child, born with extraordinay powers. DivaKi Ghetta was lost on Endor and raised by Ewoks, but was still found. DivaKi must figure out for herself the path to follow.
1. Prologue

**I NEED HELP!** This is my first Star Wars story and I'm a little nervous. Please review and be brutally honest. I can take it.

**The Battle Within** working title>

The Sith are getting to be out of control and now they need one thing to achieve total domination...a child, born with extraordinay powers. Diva-Ki Ghetta. She was lost on the planet of Endor and was raised by Ewoks but was still found. Diva-Ki must figure out for herself the past to choose with confusing and contradicting help from her soul, her friend, and her master.

* * *

Warning! Warning! Danger! Danger! Warning! Warning! Danger! Danger!

"We are loosing altitude!"

"Commander Ghetta, it looks as if we are going to crash into that planet!"

"What is that?"

"Endor, sir."

"Ok. Officer Kaal. Man the ship. If we are going to die, I want to be with my wife and child."

"Yes, sir."

Commander Rain-Ki Ghetta walked down the corridor to his chambers where his wife sat holding their newborn baby in her arms.

"She doesn't cry." Quin-Habi said. "I am terrified and she looks at me as if to say 'What is wrong with you?'"

"I would expect nothing less of her. She is an extraordinary child. That is why we had to leave Utpau. If the Sith found out about her and how powerful she could become…"

"Don't husband. I don't want to think about that." She looked down at her daughter and faught back tears "Are we going to die?"

"There is a great chance of that yes." As the words came out of his mouth the cabin shook violently.

"What will happen to Diva-Ki?"

"We can only hope for the best. It looks like we will crash into the planet of Endor. If that be the case the Sith Lords will never think to look for her there."

"OK." Both could feel the ship picking up speed as they whizzed through Endor's atmosphere.

"Put her in her carrier."

Quin-Habi quickly put the babe in her protective basinet and ran to her husband.

The clamor from the crash could be heard for great distances and the Ewoks looked around to see what the noise was then continued their work, figuring it was some youngsters causing mischief.

Later in the day, when he Ewoks went out for their daily hunt they came across the unfortunate vessel. They took what parts they could carry back to their tribe for inspection, including the peculiar egg shaped object a few feet away.


	2. Chapter One

The Battle Within

By Angel

* * *

Sixteen Years Later

Kadok work up to the sound of running water. She looked around and noticed that she was still in her hiding place. Itzak was going to be angry with her for not coming home last night. She stood up and stretched out the kinks in her body then crawled out of her little hole.

It was early morning. The sun was bright and hurt her eyes. She could smell breakfast cooking from the nearest hut and thought it best that she head home.

The old widows shook their heads as she ran past. Some yelled at her what she already knew, she was in trouble.

Kadok slowly and quietly ducked into the hut she knew as her home. Itzak had her back to the door, pushing the logs around in the fire. She was muttering to herself as she prepared the morning meal for her husband and children. She turned around and saw Kadok kneeling in the door, staring at her toes.

"KADOK! Whercha estaba tufi? Iya wascha worriba enferma!" _Kadok where were you? I was worried sick!_

"Sorga, Itzak." _Sorry Itzak._

"Sorga, humph." Itzak turned away from her child. "Vaya anya getsa Fizak anya tusfi brozas. Desayuna isya rediba." _Go and get Fizak and your brothers. Breakfast is ready._

"Ya, Itzak." _Yes, Itzak. _This could be a good thing or a bad thing. Itzak did not punish her, but Fizak surely would.

She climbed the tree where the council usually sat watching over the tribe. Fizak was the tribe leader and sat in the highest seat. The council looked at her and she knew not to meet their gaze. Surely they all knew that she was not home last night.

"Fizak, desayuna isya rediba." _Fizak, breakfast is ready._

Fizak grunted and nodded in response. She turned to leave but he told her to stop. Slowly, he stood and both took the lift to the ground.

"Whercha estaba tufi, Kadok. Itzak wascha worriba." _Where were you Kadok? Itzak was worried._

"Sorga, Fizak. Iya caiba aleepya enya la caverwai." _Sorry Fizak. I fell asleep in the cavern._ Again he said nothing. They approached the hut just as her brothers were also coming in. She stayed behind as Fizak went in and waited for Nadok, her twin.

"Esta enya troubiba?" _Are you in trouble?_

"Iya nunka knopai." _I don't know._

She watched Nadok wobble into the hut and slowly followed behind him.

Nothing was said at breakfast. Itzak told her to go and hunt berries and come right back. She did so in half the time it usually took. She did all of her chores in half the time, hoping that it would lessen her punishment, whenever she got it.

Dinner was quiet. Kadok was still scared. Fizak was fair but very stern. He was probably thinking up something really brutal. Perhaps she wouldn't let her dance in the next tribal celebration, or not even be able to go. Or worse, he could marry her off so he wouldn't have to deal with her rebelliousness any more.

After dinner Fizak took her out for a walk. "Iya nunka knopai queja aba dova conwi tufi. Tufi eresya delva reshai ovya nosotrola." _I don't know what to do you with you. You are different from the rest of us._

Fizak looked at his daughter and remembered that day sixteen years ago when they found her in some rubble. No one knew what it was and said that she was a gift from the Gods. He raised her the way he had raised his sons but lately she was changing. Always daydreaming, looking up at the heavens, and getting sick for a week once a month. He didn't know what to do anymore.

He took Kadok's face in his paw, "Iya amoya. Nevela olvideya thatafi. Nowla vaya aba sleega enya tusfi beza." _I love you. Never forget that. Now go to sleep, in your bed._


	3. Chapter Two

**The Battle Within**

**Chapter Two**

**By Angel**

Also if you would like Angel's Ewok Dictionary you can email.

* * *

Domaskus wheezed and coughed violently as the medic droids rushed around him. He was connected to a respirator to help him breathe easier.

"His condition gets worse and worse everyday. We don't know how much longer he will live."

Domaskus' apprentice looked at his teacher through the window and sighed. He no longer knew what to do.

The Sith Lord was taken back to his chambers and Darth Bri-Sel kneeled at his bed side. "Master, what am I to do?"

"I have had the droids researching it for some time. We will have to perform a transplant but first we need…"

* * *

"R6, see if you can get a signal to anywhere." beep "I know we are on Endor but how do I get off and where is the closest human civilization?" 

Leebon Kizadeck climbed out of the cock pit of hispod and took in his surroundings. Nothing but trees. Trees, trees, and...a girl. No he had to be seeing things. It was nothing more than a mirage. He blinked his eyes and looked again but all he saw was bushes.

"R6 haven't you gotten anything y…" Sitting on the nose of his pod, examining R6 was the girl he had just convinced himself he had not seen. "YOU!" The girl looked up quickly and jumped down scurrying in to the forest. He went running after her.

After running for quiet some time he stopped to catch his breath. She had run into a sort of caves and from experience Leebon knew not to go into a cave, but this girl intrigued him. She was like none other that he had seen in all of his travels. She was surely no Ewok.

Leebon slowly crept into the cave against his better judgment. Deep inside was a small waterfall and pool. He walked to the water's edge and bent down to take a drink. As he stood up he felt an arm circle around his neck.

The girl had him in a head lock and was saying something in Ewok that he could not understand. She kept repeating the same, what he assumed was a, threat over and over before throwing him into the pool. When he hit the surface she was standing over him ready for the next round.

"MERCY! MERCY!" Leebon yelled his hands up in surrender. Her muscles relaxed but her eyes still held a glare of hatred; she had not completely let her guard down.

"Who are you and why are you here?" she said in plain English. He was shocked he hadn't expected that.

"You speak English?"

"Obviously. Now answer my questions! Who are you and why are you here?"

"I am Leebon Kizadeck and I am lost." He knew not to move from his spot but looked at her from her unprotected feet to her long black hair. Her dark complexion was that of Ewok fur and her eyes were an alarming shade of gray. With out a doubt this girl was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. "What is your name?"

"Kadok."

"What are you doing here, Kadok?"

"I live here."

"Where are you from? Before here I mean."

"I have always been here, since I was a baby."

"How old are you?"

"I turned sixteen a few weeks ago."

"Sixteen?" He had heard about the ship that had crashed into Endor sixteen years ago. She couldn't possibly have been on that ship.

"Do you mind if I ask you some questions?" Kadok asked kneeling at the water's edge.

"Yes, I'm sorry."

"Where are you from?

"Naboo."

"Where is that?"

"In the Third Quadrant. Have you ever been off of Endor?"

"No. Fizak says I was a gift from the Gods and fell from heaven."

"Who is Fizak?"

"My father. He would probably like to see you. Besides he's the only one who could help you get back to your Naboo." Kadok helped him to his feet and he followed her out of the forest still asking questions.

"So you don't know how you got here or where you came from. How do you know English?"

"I don't know. I just do." They approached the village and many of the Ewoks were scared and ran into their huts. She found her father outside of their own hut having his lunch. She knelt down beside him and told her about the man that she had found during her berry hunt.

"Queja dova tufi wancha?"

"He says what do you want?"

"Tell him I only want to find a way back home. I mean no harm." Kadok told him this and Fizak softened a little sensing that there was no real danger.

"Queja dova tufi neela aba estaya oya wacha?"

"What do you need to be on your way?"

"Nothing but time really. Tell him also that I would like to find out where you are from and take you back."

Her eyes glowed at the thought of her seeing another place besides Endor for once. She loved her home but longed to see new worlds and new faces, ones more like hers. Fizak didn't have the same enthusiasm. He jumped up and started screeching. Kadok couldn't translate.

"Run!"

"All that means run?"

"No! Just run! Go!" Without more questions Leebon ran as fast as he could. Hemanaged to find his ship in the heart of the forest and finally stopped running since the girl had instructed to do so. He didn't think that that Ewok would have such strong affections for the girl they being two different species.

"R6, have you made any progress?" beep "Well how much longer." beep "Three hours?" It was getting dark and he didn't want to be on in strange place in the dark with an irate Ewok. He climbed back into the cock pit and decided to take a nap until the pod was ready for take off.

An hour and a half later Kadok found her way to where the he was stranded. She tapped on the hood of the cock pit to wake him up and climbed down. He joined her on the rock where she was siting.

"What happened back there?"

"Oh. Fizak is very protective of me. Did you mean what you said about taking me to Naboo."

"Yes. I think it is remarkable how you have managed to survive here and you speak English and you should be in place where there are more people like you. More humans."

"I like it here, but I want to see other places as well. To know how other people live. To learn new things."

"And you could. In Coruscant there are fantastic schools where you can learn virtually anything!"

"Is Curuscant like your Naboo?"

"It's similar." There was a rustle in the bushes behind them and Leebon jumbed up turning on his light saber.

"Don't it's just Nadok."

"Who?" He asked putting his weapon away.

"Nadok, my twin. Saliba Nadok." _Come out Nadok_. Sure enough an Ewok came from the bushes.

"That's your twin?"

She reassured the creature that everything was okay. "He was born the same day I was found."

"Queja estaya doiba? Fizak dijova…" _What are you doing? Fizak said…_

"Iya knopai queja elya dijova. Iya nunka doiba anitinya buza hablaro." _I know what he said. I'm not doing anything but talking. _She went back to he rock hat she had occupied moments before. "Tell me about Coruscant."

Leebon told her about all the places that he had been the adventures that he had, anthing that he could think of until her "twin" told her for the last time that they had better leave. Nadok had sat there watching intently the entire time, never taking his beady eyes off of Leebon.

After he could no longer see Kadok and her brother arguing into the dark forest he climbed into his cock pit started the pod and flew away.


	4. Chapter Three

**The Battle Within**

**Chapter Three**

**by Angel**

* * *

"Lord Domaskus! We have found the girl!"

"What girl?"

"DivaKi, the daughter of RainKi and Quin-Habi."

"Ah yes, our plan can finally be carried out. Commander Doomine, ready my ship."

* * *

"Welcome back, Master Leebon."

"Thank you, Master Yoda. It is good to be back."

"Upsetting, your journey was."

"It was difficult yes. But there were certain parts that were quite enjoyable." Yoda looked at his old padawan. "Master Yoda, there was a ship that crashed on the planet of Endor sixteen years ago, do you know anything about it?"

"Quite a bit. Quin-Habi was on that ship. A Jedi, she was." Yoda's voice seemed to have a hint of sadness on it.

"Was there a child on that ship?"

"Know, I do not. Why ask these questions?"

"There was a girl on the planet, a human girl and I was wondering how she got there."

"Mysterious, her presence on Endor is. Look into this, I will."

* * *

Kadok was playing with her brothers when she noticed the ship flying up above. "He's back! Leebon is back!"

She ran in the direction where the vessel had disappeared. It was in the same spot that she had found him before, but when she got there it was not Leebon that greeted her. It was a human, like Leebon, but he wore a dark cloak with a hood that covered most of his face.

"Well. You are RainKi's daughter are you not?" he said

"Quienja?"

"Translate." He said to a droid behind him.

"She says, who."

"RainKi is he your father?"

"Isya tufi fizak, "

"Fizak?"

"Ya, tufi Fizak…"

"Fizak." Kadok pointed toward the village.

"Apparently her father is in that direction sir."

"Tell her to lead us to him."

"Llevanona a tufi fizak." _Take us to your father_.

Kadok turned and ran yelling out for Fizak. When they reached the village the men were disappointed to see only Ewoks and not RainKi nor his wife.

"Where is RainKi?"

"Apparently sir, the word fizak is what she calls her father and she thought that I meant that Ewok whom Iassume raised her as his own."

"Queja dova tufi wancha?" Fizak said from the balcony high in the Elder Tree Tower.

"He asks what you want."

"Are you the girl's father?"

"Esya tufi Fizak deva ellaya?"

"Ya."

"We want your daughter."

"Deseamova tufi daughtva."

"NO!" Itzak yelled embracing her child.

"She belongs to us!"

This time it was Kadok's turn to yell, "NO!" Several droids went and plucked her out of Itzak's arms. When her brother's tried to stop them they were each shot.

Domaskus approached the girl who was struggling against her captors. "I have looked long and hard for you my dear. I knew I would one day find you. And now I have even bigger plans for you than originally conspired. Come, your galaxy awaits."

She began to struggle again but was struck by lightening, emitted from Domaskus' fingers. Her eyes were transfixed on Fizak, who stood helplessly above watching, and then crossed and she dropped her head, unconscious.


	5. Chapter Four

**I'm sorry I took so long to get this up. I typed it and uploaded it but didn't publish it. **

* * *

"How is she?" 

"Every memory has been deleted."

"And the other procedures?"

"Everything was successful."

"Perfect. My master will be very pleased." Bri-Sel turned, leaving the droids to buzz around DivaKi.

A week later she was fully recovered and ready for training. She and Bri-Sel stood before a sitting Doomaskus in the training hall.

"First you will learn the basics of combat. Face each other, Bri-Sel attack." DivaKi instinctively blocked him. "Excellent."

She looked at her hands which had been balled into fist. She didn't know how she had blocked him; it was as if her muscles had a mind of their own.

"Again, but this time." Doomaskus produced a light saber from an immense sleeve in his cloak. "Try using this."

He tossed it to her, and she stared at it in her trembling fingers. What was she supposed to do with this? Bri-Sel activated his saber and made a move to attack her. She turned the foreign object on and blocked his blow. They danced around the room for hours and every time he raised his saber to her, she blocked it. She was not sure how, but it just seemed to flow.

What has happened to me? What am I doing? Where am I? These questions raced through her head and her guard was dropped. Bri-Sel had the upper hand and tried to use it to his advantage. She put her hand up and suddenly Bri-Sel went sailing across the room. What had she done?

"Wonderful! DivaKi, you have just utilized the force." Doomaskus said and stood to his feet. He was much healthier these days and no longer wheezed around with the help of droids. He could run and jump about as he pleased, just as any teenage girl could. "Tomorrow you will further learn to use the force in all its capacities."

'Yes Master." Master? Why did I call him that? This was all too confusing.

"That will be all the training for today, Divaki. Go back to your quarters."

"Yes Master." Bri-Sel and Doomaskus watched the girl leave the room and the guards led her down the hall.

"She is doing well, Master."

"Yes, but her thoughts betray her."

"What do you mean?"

"She questions everything that we are teacher her. She doesn't understand what is happening."

"Will you explain it to her?"

"No. She may question it and turn against us. The problem is in the gene of her Jedi mother. They have something that we don't have."

"What is that, Master?"

"A conscience. And because she is a mutt she has a heightened conscience. There is only one thing to do. Send for the medic droid."

The next day DivaKi awoke in her quarters and this time did not question how she got there. She got dressed in her training tunic and trousers ate the light breakfast that the droids had left for her and went to the training hall. Bri-Sel and Doomaskus sat talking.

"Good morning, Master, Bri-Sel."

"Ah, good morning Divaki. I trust you slept well."

"Yes, Master, although thoughts of today's lessons invaded my sleep."

"Yes. The force is a very powerful and exciting phenomenon. We should start right away."

Bri-Sel stood next to a table with what looked like a circus obstacle course on it.

"DivaKi, I want you to take this ball and, using the force, send it through the obstacle course. Like this." He picked up the ball in his right hand and with his left caused it to hover over it. Slowly the ball left the vicinity of his hand and went through the series of hoops that were on the table. Once the course was complete the ball returned to his hand.

"Now you try. You may not get it at first but that it okay."

DivaKi tried to hide a grin as she took the other ball off of the table. She effortlessly sent it sailing through the course in half of the time that it had taken Bri-Sel. "You're right, that is a little difficult. Should I try it again?"

"No. That will be fine." Bri-Sel said a grudge hinted in his voice. "Let try something a little larger. Rearrange those metal blocks. Five metal blocks in different colors sat on the floor. DivaKi rearranged the boxes in every order that she could think of with the boxes floating six feet in the air.

"VERY GOOD!" Doomaskus said. "Now destroy the blocks." She extended her arm out and made a squeezing motion with her hand. Each lock in turn contracted just as she had motioned.

"Good. I think we will work on mind control next." Bri-Sel said matter-of-factly.

"No. I think that I have had enough for today."

"Yeah, maybe so." Doomaskus nodded at Divaki, she smiled and left the room.

"She is doing very well."

"Yes, she is."

"Her powers are accelerated. Didn't it take you a week to rearrange the blocks?"

"Six days."

"My apologies. Well, soon she will be ready to complete our plans."


End file.
